thelastdoorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Witnesses
: This article is about the episode. For the group, see The Four Witnesses (group). For the ticket, see The Four Witnesses (ticket). Summary After being hit on the back of his head by Baldwin, Jeremiah Devitt awoke in a coffin. He didn't know where he was and he suffered from severe thirst. While searching for something to drink, he discovered that he was in a city. One of the inhabitants said that he was in Old Nichol Street Rookery, a slum in London he had never seen before. After quenching his thirst, he fell unconscious again. When he woke up, it was night and the city had become more surreal. It was surrounded by a dense fog, which made it impossible to leave. While exploring the town, Jeremiah discovered that it had secrets and oddities. Trying to figuring how to solve these secrets in order to be able to leave town, Jeremiah discovered that the eye beyond the veil also left its marks here. The sewer was invested with large roots. And where did the soothing singing come from in the sewers? Devitt also encountered a mysterious man. He tried to follow the man, but lost track when the man entered a dark building. After acquiring a lamp, Devitt investigated the house. Here he encountered Little Cattie and a composer who was trying to compose his masterpiece by endlessly replaying his violin. Devitt learned that Cattie used to be a very popular child performer. The composer had a muse, who was the love of his life before she died of an illness. He referred to her as the beautiful Daphne, with the voice of an angel. Devitt helped the composer by creating a doll that looked like Daphne. The composer was then able to complete his piece. He asked Devitt to place his violin in her mausoleum. But Daphne's body was no longer in the mausoleum. He found a hole in the wall that led to a bookstore where he met a strange man who was reading in the complete dark. In the store, he learned that Daphne had become part of the tree that had invested the sewer. He placed the violin in a hole in the tree, which caused the tree to come back to life and grow even larger. After this accomplishment, Devitt acquired a note that helped him escape the labyrinth through the mist. At the end of the mist, he met the mysterious man, who asked for Devitt's ticket to the Four Witnesses show. He then entered a theatre where he met Alexandre, who was another witness and former boarding school friend of Devitt. He told Devitt that this was all a play and that they should meet in the mist at the other side of the Veil. Notes *''The Four Witnesses'' (ticket) *Sign near the coffin *Tarot cards *Sign at the sewer entrance *Note in the sewers *Little Cattie’s journal *Inscription on the mausoleum *Passage about the naiad *''Unexplored Places of the Empire'' *''The Search for Simurg'' *Letter from Kaufmann Reception See All 12 Reviews Awards and Recognition * GameShed – All-Time Top 1000 Games, #32 Walkthroughs * Gamezebo * Jay Is Games Let's Play Category:Chapters Category:The Four Witnesses Category:Episodes